El nuevo Draco Malfoy
by Luluana101
Summary: Draco cambio desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora se juntaba con los sangre sucia y los defendía de todos los que lo molestaran. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

Nota importante y necesaria para el fic: Harry y Ginny habían terminado después de la batalla porque Harry no había dejado que Ginny peleara.

2ª Nota: Por si no recuerdan el duelo a medianoche es cuando Draco le dice a Harry que harán un duelo de magia, pero al final era solo para meter en problemas a Harry.

Disclaimer: ¿Enserio es necesario decir que no soy Joanne Rowling?

El nuevo Draco Malfoy

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a Draco Malfoy (bueno los que repusieron el séptimo año)…Al que chico que ellos habían conocido en el primer año, el chico de Slytherin, el mismo que le había lanzado una maldición a Hermione en tercer año, al que Hermione le dio una bofetada por haber insultado a Hagrid ese chico se había ido ahora estaba totalmente cambiado. Ya no era vanidoso y era muy amable y atento.

Draco cambio desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora se juntaba con los sangre sucia y los defendía de todos los que lo molestaran. Esto atrajo la atención de Hermione Granger, a pesar de que ella era novia de Ronald Weasley quien no sospechaba que a su novia le había atraído Malfoy.

-Hola Draco.-Saludo Hermione moviendo el cabello y la mano en forma de coqueteo.

-Hola Hermione.-Respondió este sin captar la indirecta.

Draco se dio cuenta que ya no amaba a su novia así que la corto.

Después del rompimiento el misterio en el castillo era "¿Quién es la otra?" (La otra es la razón del rompimiento)

Otra consecuencia fue que muchísimas chicas de Slytherin a las cuales les gustaba Draco le coquetearan cuando el pasaba por su lado.

Hermione también hacia eso, pero no como las de Slytherin. Ella lo hacía solo a veces.

A la hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían sentado juntos como lo hacían siempre, pero ahora Ginny se había unido a ellos.

-¿Qué les parece lo de Malfoy?- Preguntó el pelirrojo metiéndose pollo frito a la boca.

-Me parece una idiotez total.- Opinó el chico que recién había vencido a voldemort.

-¿Qué te parece a ti Hermione?-Preguntaron ambos chicos.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm ah.-dijo la chica pensando en su respuesta.-Sí, también me parece una idiotez.-mintió ella, ya que por dentro pensaba en lo guapo que se veía Draco.

Hermione ya había pensado en cortar a Ron porque era un bárbaro mientras que Malfoy era un perfecto caballero.

Un día Granger se decidió y termino con Ron.

Un día en clase de pociones (que al parecer ellos siempre recibían con los de Slytherin y siempre era la última clase) al entrar Hermione le dio un papel a Draco y este le dio uno a Harry.

El papel de Hermione decía:

Draco

Creo que mis sentimientos por ti están cambiando, creo que te amo más que Filch a la señora Norris, por favor, necesito saber si correspondes a mis sentimientos. Veme en la torre de astronomía después de clases. Si no llegas asumiré que es un rechazo y tomaré los pedazos de mi corazón y seguiré adelante.

Tuya

Mione.

El papel de Draco decía:

Harry

Al parecer mis sentimientos hacia ti han crecido. Quisiera que supieras que la razón de mi rompimiento con Pansy eres tú. Esto quiere decir que te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Lo que más amo de ti son tus ojos verdes.

PD: Nos vemos hoy después de clases en la torre de astronomía.

Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el rubio leyó el papel que la había dado Hermione solo pudo pensar "No puede ser, tengo que cambiar la fecha de cuando ir a la torre de astronomía"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cuando Harry leyó el papel solo se quedó muy asombrado y casi vomita. Pero no desecho la nota y solo pensó en ir a la torre de astronomía y averiguar si era de nuevo como lo del duelo a medianoche.

Cuando Harry llegó sí encontró a Draco así que no supo que hacer y decidió quedarse.

Pocos segundos después de que llegara Harry llego Hermione, pero esta al ver a Harry escondió la cara entre las manos y la túnica.

Luego se aclararon las cosas y Hermione empezó a salir con Harry porque se dio cuenta que amaba a Harry y no a Draco.

Al final Harry se casó con Hermione, Draco con una manzana y tuvieron hermosos hijos manzana. Y todos menos los Weasley vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN**

Luluana101


End file.
